


Paper Covered Tables and Undesirable Labels

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Planning a wedding is hard.





	Paper Covered Tables and Undesirable Labels

Who knew planning a wedding was so difficult? There were so many things to think about, so many things to do. Phil let out a long groan as he slammed his head onto the kitchen table. The impact was softened by the layers of paperwork and catalogues that seemed to now permanently reside there. Dan was sat across from Phil, leafing through a book containing samples of tablecloth they could have at their reception, looking completely dead inside. They were only three months away and nothing had been set in stone except for the two venues, the date and the guest list. Neither of them knew a thing beyond that.

They had decided to get married in a church, mainly for the sake of Dan’s very Christian Grandma and the fact that everyone in Phil’s family got married in a church. The one they had picked was a reasonably small one just outside of London that should be pretty quiet. Getting married in central London was a bit too open for them, especially since they hadn’t come out to their fans yet. Once they had their rings there was an agreement they wouldn’t come off, but at least they had the decision to when they could post the video that would ultimately out them. Also getting into the city centre is hard, they would rather not put both of their families through that.

When Phil proposed he had been so happy, he had temporarily forgotten about how much work planning a wedding was. When it finally caught up with him, he felt the dread rise in his chest. His first thought had been to call his Mum. The elder Lester’s were people he could depend on when he needed advice. For the most part his Mum had been happy to help, however, it had to be from a distance. Living so far away, it was difficult for her to be there for everything. She had been there when they picked the church and reception venue, and she assured him she would come down for when they chose their suites, but she couldn’t be there for all the little fiddly things. Save the date cards for instance, how on earth were they different from invites?

Eventually, Dan slammed the book down, causing Phil to jump, scattering a stack of potential playlists onto the floor. He watched as the paper fluttered to the ground in dismay, not being able to muster up the energy to pick them up just yet. Dan sighed,

“I am literally ready to rip my face off,” he huffed, “Where is the form for the catering company?”

Phil shrugged and began scanning over the table. Dan had originally kept everything quite organised, having his own little folder dedicated to keeping everything in order. Unfortunately, the amount of paperwork had become just unreal, and he couldn’t cope. The folder was full to capacity, and that was just for the venues. It was now sat on the coffee table in the living room. Other little bits had begun to migrate from the kitchen. A leaflet for all of the bakeries near them sat in the bathroom, a guide on what to look for in a wedding tux sat on Dan's bedside table. They couldn’t escape it. Eventually, he found it and handed it over to his emotionally drained fiancée. Dan thanked him quietly and went back to looking over the form.

Phil couldn’t help the frown that left deep furrows in his brow. Since they had started planning, they never had any time for themselves. Dan was so obsessed with making everything perfect, he never allowed himself to rest, or even talk about anything with his future husband for more than a few minutes before moving back to the wedding. Thor sat at Phil's feet whining. The poor little puppy had only gotten about a week of undivided attention before the planning had started, now he was getting pissy at the idea of being left alone. Phil sighed and pulled the corgi up into his lap, petting his head gently. Thor yipped happily and curled himself up in his owner’s lap. Next week he would be getting his final injections and they could finally take him out for his first walk,

“Phil, I thought you were supposed to be looking for a photographer,” dan announced, shoving another piece of paper at him. Phil groaned,

“I’ve been working all morning, give me a break,” he snapped. His outburst startled Thor, but Phil managed the calm the little corgi down with a few cuddles,

“Well so have I and we’re not nearly done,” Dan replied scathingly, “Why would you propose to me if you aren't going to put the slightest effort into planning the wedding,” Phil scoffed,

“I proposed to you because I love you and want to marry you, and don’t accuse me of not doing anything. I have done just as much as you, and we’re both exhausted,” Phil; grumbled. Dan softened,

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m just really stressed at the moment. I feel like we can’t take any time off,”

Phil nodded sympathetically and stretched his hand across the table to grab Dan’s,

“How about if we get the caterer, photographer and entertainer figured out by the end of tomorrow, we can take Sunday off? Nowhere will be open anyway to sort the rest out,” he said gently. Dan looked reluctant but after a quick squeeze from Phil, gave in,

“Alright,” he sighed, “But only if we get all of those things sorted,”

By the time the next evening came around, Phil had been up for the best part of forty-eight hours and felt ready to collapse. He had just got off the Phone to the photographer who confirmed, that yes, she would do the wedding. It was a massive weight off his shoulders and he had never been gladder of something in his life. Dan had managed to get a caterer who was willing to do everything they needed and a cousin of his was going to DJ at the reception. Even after they had done that, Phil had to remind him that they were taking a day off,

“Just one more thing?” he begged. This time it was the centrepieces. Phil had told him time and time again they were something that could wait, but Dan wasn’t having it. Eventually, Phil had to basically sit on him to stop him from getting up and flicking through the catalogues or googling them.

After a few hours, he had given up and had taken to muttering things into Thor's ear whilst he was trapped by Phil’s legs. The little dog was incredibly happy to be the centre of attention, wagging his tail furiously, despite the soul things Dan was muttering. Phil let his body sink into the sofa and yawned, stretching out his limbs with a popping sound. Neither of them had left the house on a non-wedding related errand since they went to pick Thor up from the breeder in wales. Phil remembered how they stopped at that nice village on the way, and the ice cream they had despite it being absolutely freezing outside. It was cheesy, but he was a bit of a cheesy person anyway. Ironic really.

He was worried that if he fell asleep on the couch, dan might try and sneakily order the centrepieces without him and so forced his eyes open. He kept drifting off, only catching him when his head began to plummet towards the back of the sofa. Dan was watching him in amusement,

“I think you need to get to bed old man,” he giggled, poking his fiancée when his eyes began to close once more. Phil nodded, then shook his head,

“Not without you,” he murmured, voice slurred. Dan looked at him for a moment before nodding and helping him to his feet,

‘Fine, I’ll come to bed,”

After sleepily getting ready, they were both curled up next to each other underneath the sheets. Phil had taken to clinging onto dan with all of his strength, something Dan seemed surprisingly happy about. Thor was snoring gently in his basket, but the bed and the pale moonlight filtered in through the window. It was taken a lot of effort on Dan’s part to convince him that letting Thor on the bed was a bad idea. The only reason he had managed to persuade Phil was the fact that they were both very long, and very heavy. Poor Thor was only a tiny thing. Well, that and his stubby little legs don't allow for him to actually jump up onto the bed.

               

When he woke the next morning, Phil was disappointed to find that dan had somehow managed to untangle himself from his vice-like grip and was gone. He heaved himself out of bed and dejectedly plodded into the kitchen, expecting to see dan sat at the table working as usual. Instead, however, he was met with his fiancée at the cooker, carefully making what looked suspiciously like pancakes. Thor was eating his breakfast as happy as ever in the corner, his bowl also a lot fuller than it should have been but he would wait until later to chastise Dan. He walked up behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around him slowly. Dan jumped slightly but responded by turning around and planting a kiss firmly on the other man’s lips,

“Mornin’ sweetie,” Phil mumbled, voice muffled by Dan,

“What’s all this for?” Dan shrugged and pulled him in even closer,

“You were right about us needing a break. I woke up this morning so stressed out about everything, then I remembered I didn’t need to do anything today and everything felt so much better,” he sighed into Phil’s shoulder, “Plus we get to spend some time together that isn’t talking about the sort of paper we want the placeholders to be made of,”

Phil grinned, and they stood in that position until Dan remembered about the pancakes and had to jump in order to save the blackened mess of batter that had glued itself to the bottom of the pan. After they both agreed it was completely inedible, two bowls and a box of cereal was pulled out of the cupboard. By some miracle, there was still almost an entire box left. Phil guessed that in all the stress and worry of the last week, he simply hadn’t had time to go on secret missions to the cupboard it was kept in. They migrated to the couch where they stayed, munching over the overly sugary cereal. While wasting their day sat on the sofa, Phil preferred if they left the house for a bit, even if Thor didn’t want them to leave. He couldn’t wait to take the corgi out for his first walk,

“Come on, I have stuff planned,” he said after they had finished eating, rising from the sofa stiffly. Sleeping in such an odd position last night had really caused his muscles to ache. He supposed it was because he was getting on in life. He wasn’t, but he was so unused to being thirty-two, almost thirty-three, that it almost seemed as though he was.

When they finally got out of the house, several hours after he had intended, he called an Uber and they set off. He had planned for them to get lunch at a nice little cafe (and get ice cream because he had been craving it since he thought about when they went to pick up Thor last night) and after that, they were just going to go for a nice walk. It would be good to get some exercise as well, Dan hadn’t been keeping up with his normal fitness routine with being so busy, and it always caused him to get even more stressy. When they arrived at the cafe, they had a look around the little garden attached before they got food as neither were particularly hungry. They sat down on a bench in front of a little fountain.

 Phil pulled an od bit of change out of his pocket and flipped a penny into the water. Dan looked at him confused,

“Why did you do that?” he asked. Phil shrugged,

“For good luck I suppose,” he replied quietly. Dan leaned in closer and pressed into him for warmth, his breath causing swirls of steam in the frigid December air. He took another coin out of Phil’s hand and tossed it into the fountain. His aim was a little off, so it teetered on the end before a small gust of wind toppled it and it slipped in,

“I don’t think we need that much luck, we’ve already had a fuck-ton. I mean we did all that stuff on YouTube, our tours, our books, we met. I mean, what were the chances of that,” Dan said with a shrug. Phil let out a small laugh,

“You were pretty persistent Dan, I think you would have found me whatever happened,” Dan shrugged,

“I would have tried, but what if you had never replied? What would you be doing, what would I be doing?” Phil shifted uncomfortably,

“I don’t really want to think about that Dan,” he sighed, looking down at his hands. Dan reached over and grabbed it, holding it tightly.

When it finally got too cold for them to be outside, and they both got a little hungry, they went into the cafe. Dan felt the stress lift and for the first time since Phil had proposed to him, he felt completely relaxed. Usually, Phil was the one who overworked himself to this point, but he was beyond glad he had the foresight to see that this would not be a good thing this time. And to think, in a few months’ time, they were going to be married!

 


End file.
